


Un choix peut changer une vie

by fumseck18, LiliannaHiromi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Animagus Training, Arranged Marriage, Bad Ron Weasley, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Depiction of Pure-Blood Society, F/M, Flashbacks, Hogwarts Era, Horcruxes, Kidnapping, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Post-Hogwarts, Remus Lupin & Severus Snape Friendship, Slow Burn, Vampires, Werewolves, clan dynamics, non-con, toxic parents, very slow
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumseck18/pseuds/fumseck18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliannaHiromi/pseuds/LiliannaHiromi
Summary: Et si Voldemort n'avait pas tué Harry ? Et si il l'avait confié au Malefoy ? Et si Harry n'était pas Harry ? Voici l'histoire d' "Harry Potter" si tout avait changé...
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Mot de présentation

Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs, 

Nous savons que cela fait un petit moment que vous voyez la mention «EN COURS DE RÉÉCRITURE» sur le résumé de «Un choix peut changer une vie«. Eh bien, réjouissez-vous, car nous commençons la publication de cette réécriture !

Voici comment les choses vont se dérouler à partir de maintenant :

  * Nous publierons un chapitre par mois.
  * Pour ce qui est de la publication en elle-même, nous vous donnerons une fourchette de dates où nous pensons publier le chapitre, dans la présentation du profil de **_fumseck18_** que nous mettrons à jour régulièrement (en particulier si nous pensons qu’un retard de publication risque de se produire pour une raison X ou Y). Néanmoins, comme nous avons quelques chapitres de corrigés en stock, ce dernier point de devrait pas arriver souvent. Toutefois, si cela arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne s’agira que d’un RETARD, et non pas que nous abandonnons ce projet !
  * Vous trouverez toutes les informations relatives à ce projet de réécriture dans la présentation de profil de **_fumseck18_** , que, comme nous l’avons écrit plus haut, sera mis à jour régulièrement pour que vous puissiez être au courant de l’avancement du projet, donc n’hésitez pas à aller le consulter pour vous tenir au courant des dates de publication des chapitres.



Vous penserez peut-être qu’un seul chapitre par mois c’est peu, et que nous devrions faire plus d’efforts et en poster plus. C’est une chose à laquelle nous avons pensée cependant, nous avons très vite abandonné l’idée, et voici pourquoi : nous sommes trois à travailler sur ce projet de réécriture. Sur les trois personnes travaillant sur ce projet : moi, **Artémia** , l’une des auteurs originelles de cette fiction, et notre bêta lectrice, **Lilianna** , sommes encore en cursus universitaire dans des filières différentes, tandis que notre troisième partenaire, **Elisabeth** , est d’ores et déjà rentrée dans la vie active, et exerce un métier avec des horaires très difficiles.

En prenant tout cela en compte, nous avons jugé qu’il serait plus judicieux de ne publier qu’un seul chapitre par mois, pour nous adapter, si l’une de nous rencontrait un problème au niveau de son travail ou de ses études.

Ceci étant dit chers lecteurs, avant que nous ne vous laissions à la lecture de ce tout nouveau premier chapitre, nous avons jugé qu’il était bon de vous présenter ce projet de manière un peu plus approfondie, pour vous expliquer le contexte qui lui a donné lieu, et comment il a évolué au cours de l’année qui vient de s’écouler.

Originellement, «Un choix peut changer une vie» était un projet créé de toute pièce par moi, **Artémia** , et **Elisabeth** , lorsque nous n’étions encore qu’au lycée. Ce projet a été entièrement écrit sur nos deux dernières années de lycée, et l’objectif était de le terminer avant que nous n’ayons à passer le Bac.

Quelques années plus tard, alors que je relisais l’histoire, je me suis rendue compte que certains détails et passages de l’histoire étaient vraiment mal expliqués. **Elisabeth** et moi avons également repensé aux lecteurs qui avaient souligné des incohérences dans l’histoire, et ceux qui voulaient en savoir plus et avoir plus de détails sur certains passages. Plus nous y pensions, et plus l’envie de réécrire cette histoire se faisait intéressante. Pour autant nous n’osions pas nous lancer.

L’année dernière, j’ai ( **Artémia** ) rencontré par le biais d’une amie commune **Lilianna** , avec qui je me suis découvert une passion commune pour la lecture, mais plus particulièrement l’écriture d’histoires. J’ai beaucoup hésité à lui parler de cette histoire que j’avais écrite et de mon envie de la réécrire, et puis, au détour d’une conversation, le sujet a été mis sur la table, et **Lilianna** a été de suite très emballée par l’idée. Ainsi a débuté la réécriture à proprement parlé de «Un choix peut changer une vie».

Après en avoir discuté avec **Elisabeth** pour avoir son accord, puisqu’elle est tout de même la co-auteure de la fanfiction originelle, **Lilianna** et moi nous sommes mises au travail, mi-février de l’année dernière. Les débuts étaient un peu incertains, puisque même si nous nous entendions toutes les deux bien, notre amitié n’était pas encore assez poussée pour que nous ayons le courage d’être complètement honnête l’une envers l’autre. Mais nous avons persévéré, et n’avons surtout pas lâché l’affaire et ce beau projet, même si la Covid et le confinement avaient décidé de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

2020 a réellement été une année test pour toute l’équipe, et nous avons dû changer plusieurs fois notre manière de travailler. On s’est adaptées, on a modifié des choses, on en a supprimées d’autres, pour finalement arriver à un système de travail qui nous convenait ! Un système plutôt efficace, mais surtout, un système qui fait que l’on prend plaisir à travailler. La confiance et le lien que nous avons développés au fil des mois et de nos séances de travail, font partie intégrante de notre réussite, et réprésentent sans aucun doute l’une des bases essentielles de ce projet de réécriture.

Aujourd’hui, nous avons une séance de travail fixe de deux heures une fois par semaine, et arrivons à organiser d’autres séances plus ou moins longues dans le courant de la semaine en fonction de nos disponibilités. Ce dernier point nous est cependant possible uniquement grâce au système de cours en distanciel que nous suivons.

Un an après le début de ce projet, nous pouvons affirmer que nous sommes extrêmement fières du travail que nous avons accompli, et des progrès que nous avons faits. Nous espèrons également que ce projet va nous durer encore un sacré paquet de temps, parce que nous y sommes toutes vraiment attachées.

Chers lecteurs vous aurez peut-être eu l’impression que ce projet n’était porté que par **Lilianna** et moi. Sachez qu’il n’en est rien. Ce projet est mon bébé et celui d’ **Elisabeth** , et même si cette dernière n’a pas l’occasion de travailler avec nous de manière aussi fréquente et aussi directe, nous voulons que vous sachiez qu’elle est une partie intégrante de ce projet. C’est elle qui relie les chapitres et nous donne son ressenti à la lecture, ce qu’elle trouve incohérent ou les autres petites remarques. Vous penserez peut-être que ce n’est pas grand chose en comparaison du travail que nous faisons toutes les deux avec **Lilianna** , cependant, il faut que vous compreniez que **Elisabeth** a intégré le monde du travail il y a un an déjà, et que étant dans le milieu hospitalier, son emploi du temps est assez chargé. Ainsi, elle ne peut se permettre de prendre autant de temps qu’avant sur ce projet, ce que nous comprenons totalement.

Maintenant que vous savez tout, nous espérons que cette réécriture va vous plaire, vous souhaitons à tous une bonne lecture, et attendons avec impatience vos commentaires, vos critiques et vos réactions.

**Artémia** , **Elisabeth** , et **Lilianna**.

PS : La version originale de cette fanfiction sera toujours disponible sur fanfiction.net. Cependant, il est important de noter que les deux versions diffèrent énormément, et bien que certains aient envie d’aller voir ce qui se passe dans la suite de l'histoire, nous déconseillons fortement d’aller lire la première version, car cela pourrait donner lieu à des incompréhensions, qui sont sans doute dues à des incohérences que nous essayons de corriger dans la nouvelle version.

Présentation de l'équipe :

Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs,

Je me suis rendue compte que **Artémia** , **Lilianna** et moi ne nous étions jamais vraiment présentées à vous, donc voici quelques informations à savoir.

Moi, c’est **Elisabeth** , j’ai 21 ans et je suis infirmière auprès des enfants. J’adore mon métier, partager la vie de ces petits bouts (voire grand) et pouvoir les aider à aller mieux, voir leur sourire est pour moi un joie immense. Savoir que j’ai pu leur apporter un peu de douceur et de paix malgré leur maladie est pour moi une immense fierté, et même si ce n’est pas facile tout les jours, je ne changerais de métier pour rien au monde.

Comme vous l’avez vu plus haut, j’ai fait mes années de lycée mais aussi de collège avec **Artémia** avec qui le courant est tout de suite passé. Et plus on passait de temps ensemble, plus on se découvrait de point commun comme la passion que nous avions pour l’univers d’Harry Potter. Saga que je connaissais par les films mais que j’ai commencé à lire en 5ème, puis que j’ai lu et relu un nombre incalculable de fois.

C’est **Artémia** qui m’a fait découvrir les fanfictions quand nous parlions des choses que nous aurions voulu voir dans cette saga. C’est de là qu’à germer dans nos têtes, sans qu’on se l’exprime, l’idée d’écrire peut-être un jour notre propre histoire. Et puis un cours de français dans lequel nous devions réécrire un chapitre d’un livre a mis cette idée en marche. Nous en avons discuté : l’idée a pris forme et de là est né « Un choix peut changer une vie ». Notre petit bébé à nous qui continue de grandir et de s’améliorer, notamment avec la participation de notre Bêta qui s’est tout de suite intéressée à cette histoire et qui fait maintenant partie de notre aventure. Aller, je laisse la place à **Artémia**.

Bien à vous,

**Elisabeth** , co-auteure de « Un choix peut changer une vie »

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

Je suis **Artémia** , j’ai aussi 21 ans, et je suis étudiante en fac de biologie. 

Que puis-je dire de plus, alors que **Lilianna** et **Elisabeth** ont si bien résumé les choses ? 

Dans l’écriture de sa première version, « Un choix peut changer une vie » a été non seulement une source de joie, notamment grâce à vous qui l’avez lu, commenté, et soutenu, mais aussi source de frustration, parce que **Elisabeth** et moi voulions finir «Un choix peut changer une vie» avant de débuter nos années d’études supérieures. Cela nous peinait de voir dans vos commentaires la mention d’incohérences, que nous savions pertinemment qu’il nous était impossible de corriger, dans le temps qui nous était imparti. 

Quand j’ai relu cette histoire il y a deux ans, j’ai explosé de rire. L’histoire me plaisait toujours autant, ce qui en soit, est plutôt normal puisque c’est notre histoire avec **Elisabeth**. Mais toutes vos remarques m’ont alors sautées aux yeux : les incohérences au début de l’histoire qui posaient de réels problèmes pour la lire ; les personnages de l’univers Harry Potter et nos personnages inventés n’étaient pas du tout développés, alors que cela était pourtant primordial étant donné que cette histoire est centrée sur le monde des Sang-Purs ; notre histoire était vraiment centrée sur les aventures de Harry et seulement Harry, alors qu’il y avait bon nombre de sujets que nous aurions pu aborder, en dehors des années à Poudlard ; enfin, il faut bien le dire des personnages définitivement niais.

J’ai pensé aussi à l’un de nos lecteurs, qui nous avait demandé s’il était possible de faire une histoire sur l’ellipse des quinze ans, évoquée à la fin de l’histoire. Dans cette nouvelle version, elle sera développée : nous travaillons déjà dessus avec **Lilianna**.

Par ailleurs, je remercie **Lilianna** d’avoir accepté de travailler sur cette réécriture, en particulier en sachant qu’elle préfère le HPDM. Si elle avait dit non, j’aurais mis ce projet au placard, parce que même si c’est notre première histoire avec **Elisabeth** , je n’aurai pas eu le courage de la poster à nouveau.

Il faut savoir que, si l’histoire originale existe, c’est parce que **Elisabeth** a accepté de faire cette histoire avec moi. Elle rentrait tout juste dans le monde des fanfictions et du BL, et elle accrochait surtout au Dramione : ce n’est qu’alors qu’on écrivait le neuvième chapitre, qu’elle m’a suggérée de faire du HPLV. XD

Pour tout cela, je leur dis merci, parce que sans elles, ce projet n’existerait pas !

Le confinement a été une véritable aubaine pour fixer un emploi du temps pour nous organiser, et m’a permis d’approfondir le lien d’amitié que j’avais avec **Lilianna**. Ceci étant dit, je ne vais pas vous faire perdre plus de temps, et vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! 

Bien à vous,

**Artémia** , co-auteure de «Un choix peut changer une vie».

Bonjour à vous tous, chers lecteurs de «Un choix peut changer une vie.».

Comme cette partie est dédiée à une présentation de ce projet de réécriture, je me suis dit qu’il serait bien que je me présente à vous.

Je m'appelle **Lilianna** , j’ai 21 ans et je suis actuellement étudiante en anglais avec le projet de devenir professeure dans cette matière dans le secondaire.

Comme vous l’avez lu plus haut, j’ai rencontré **Artémia** l’année dernière, et c’est au cours d’une de nos conversations sur nos passions en apprenant à nous connaître, que nous avons découvert que nous avions une passion commune pour l’écriture et la lecture.

Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps que l’on se connaissait quand **Artémia** m’a proposé de participer à ce projet de réécriture, mais pour être honnête nous avions très vite accroché. J’ai tout de suite été très emballée par ce projet, ses idées, et surtout, par le résumé qu’elle me faisait de cette fanfiction qu’elle avait écrite sur l’univers d’Harry Potter, et sur laquelle nous allions travailler.

Un peu plus d’an plus tard, et je ne regrette pas un seul jour de lui avoir dit «oui» ce jour là.

Aujourd’hui, la seule chose que j’espère, c’est que ce projet va durer encore longtemps (c’est bien parti pour, pour le moment !), et surtout, que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire, que j’en ai eu à participer à sa réécriture.

Nous avons tous besoin de cette petite étincelle de magie dans notre vie, et j’espère que cette histoire vous en apportera un peu.

Ceci étant dit chers lecteurs, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre, et la bienvenue, dans cet univers magique qu’est celui de l’univers Harry Potter et de son école de sorcellerie, Poudlard.

Bien à vous,

**LiliannaHiromi** \- Bêta lectrice et correctrice de «Un choix peut changer une vie.»


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs,  
> Nous espérons que vous allez bien, voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction  
> Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !
> 
> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seuls nous appartiennent les personnages inventés et le scénario retravaillé de cette histoire.

1689 - Le Code International du Secret Magique est établi. Cette loi avait alors pour but d’apporter la paix dans le monde, en cachant à ceux que l’on appelle “moldus” ou “non-maj”, l’existence de la population sorcière. À cette époque, personne n’imaginait qu’un peu plus de deux cents ans plus tard, cette même loi qui permettait aux deux populations de coexister, serait bafouée par un groupe d’activistes sorciers, dont leur chef se prénommait Gellert Grindelwald.

Grindelwald croyait qu’il était temps de révéler au monde, et plus particulièrement aux moldus, l’existence des sorciers. Le mage noir, ainsi que ses partisans, avaient effectué bon nombre d’action dans divers pays du globe pour atteindre cet objectif, et, à chaque fois, le secret avait manqué de peu d’être révélé. Plusieurs dizaines d’années durant, Grindelwald et ses fidèles avaient échappé à la justice, se faisant discrets sans pour autant perdre leur objectif de vue.

Enfin, en 1945, Gellert Grindelwald fut arrêté à la suite d’un duel qui l’opposa à Albus Dumbledore, un puissant sorcier qui enseignait à l’école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni, Poudlard, mais aussi, ancien camarade d’étude de Grindelwald. Cependant, le mal était fait, et il fallut plusieurs mois aux équipes d’Aurors pour faire oublier à la population moldue ce qu’ils avaient vu. Il avait été d’autant plus évident pour les différents gouvernements sorciers, que les moldus n’étaient pas encore prêts à accepter leur existence, et qu’il faudrait donc mieux de faire profil bas.

Si l’on faisait fi du contexte sorcier, la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avait elle aussi apporté son lot de malheurs, mutilant et détruisant tout sur son passage, sans distinction du rang ou de la race. Ainsi, moldus comme sorciers, avaient dû reconstruire leurs vies et leurs villes, essayant comme ils le pouvaient de gérer les diverses répercussions de cet après-guerre.

Pour autant, même si Gellert Grindelwald avait été arrêté et envoyé à la prison de Nurmengard, ses idéaux et son héritage avaient laissé leurs traces dans les esprits de certains sorciers. À la grande surprise et horreur du Ministère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni, à peine 25 ans après l’arrestation et l’enfermement de Grindelwald, un nouveau mage noir se faisant apeller Lord Voldemort commença à se faire connaître. Tout comme son prédécesseur, Voldemort voulait révéler aux moldus l’existence des sorciers, cependant, contrairement à Grindelwald, ses idéaux étaient bien plus extrémistes. Le mage noir désirait régner en maître sur le monde, aussi bien sorcier que moldu, et prônait l’idéologie de la pureté du sang sorcier, surement influencé par les idées du plus grand dictateur du siècle. Ainsi, pour Lord Voldemort et ses adeptes, la supériorité des sorciers venait en premier de la pureté de leur sang, et la grande majorité des vieilles familles de Sang-Purs partageaient cette opinion. Dans leur mission pour rendre la société sorcière entièrement pure, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts n’hésitaient pas à éradiquer tous les êtres qu’ils considéraient comme “impurs”, soit : les moldus, les traîtres à leur sang et les nés-moldu, plus communément appelés Sang-de-Bourbe par ces extrémistes.

Ainsi débuta la Première Guerre des Sorciers : les sorciers ne savaient plus à qui faire confiance, l’identité du mage noir et des ses adeptes étant le secret le mieux gardé du groupe d’extrémistes. Certains sorciers avaient même peur que le Lord noir ne s’en prenne directement à eux, et ne savaient plus où trouver refuge.

À nouveau, Albus Dumbledore, le seul homme que semblait craindre Voldemort, vint en aide à la communauté sorcière. Il proposa à tous les sorciers en difficulté de venir se réfugier à Poudlard, et créa l’Ordre du Phénix, un groupe composé de volontaires qui avaient décidé de se battre contre le mage noir. Les pertes furent conséquentes dans les deux camps, bien que légèrement plus élevées du côté de l’Ordre du Phénix, ses membres ayant pris le parti de protéger les moldus qui subissaient les attaques des Mangemorts, en plus des sorciers, le tout, tout en restant cachés aux yeux de la population moldue. 

Ce fut en 1979 que les choses prirent un tournant inattendu : Severus Rogue, Mangemort, entendit Sibylle Trelawney énoncer une prophétie, qui assurait qu’un enfant né du septième mois de l’année 1980 provoquerait la chute du Lord noir. En entendant cela, le Maître des Potions s’était empressé de retourner auprès de son Maître pour lui rapporter ce qu’il avait entendu.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Assis dans la salle à manger du manoir Jedusor, Lord Voldemort réfléchissait à son plan d’action. Ainsi donc, la prophétie qui avait annoncé qu’un enfant né en juillet causerait sa perte, se révélait vraie. Harry Potter et Neville Londubat étaient tous les deux nés fin juillet, cependant, Londubat étant le descendant d’une famille de Sang-Pur, Voldemort ne pouvait croire que l’enfant puisse lui nuire un jour du fait de son héritage, quand bien même ses parents l’avaient affronté plus d’une fois. Harry Potter en revanche, cet ignoble sang-mêlé, représentait tout ce contre quoi il se battait. Il était donc inacceptable qu’un être qui lui était inférieur n’ose ne serait-ce que penser, à détruire tout ce qu’il avait accompli.

Quand Severus lui avait parlé de la prophétie pour la première fois, il n’y avait pas cru. Ce sentiment s’était d’autant plus renforcé, quand il avait appris que c’était Sibylle Trelawney qui était à l’origine de la fameuse prophétie qui annonçait sa chute. Cette femme, bien qu’étant la descendante de la célèbre voyante Cassandra Trelawney, était une piètre voyante comparée à son ancêtre. Cependant, tous les éléments de la prophétie étaient à présent réunis, pour ne plus douter de sa véracité.

Afin d’en savoir plus sur son ennemi et son entourage, Voldemort avait envoyé Severus espionner l’Ordre et les Potter. Quand le Mangemort revint pour lui faire son rapport deux semaines plus tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fut pas surpris en apprenant que les époux Potter étaient partis se cacher dans un lieu inconnu de tous, hormis un Gardien du Secret. Le Mage noir pensa tout d’abord qu’il s’agissait de Sirius Black, le cousin renié de Bellatrix et Narcissa, et plus proche ami de James Potter, mais après réflexion cela semblait trop évident.

Avant qu’il ait pu réfléchir à un autre suspect, Severus lui laissa sous-entendre que les Potter avaient opté pour quelqu’un de leur connaissance mais qui passerait inaperçu : concrètement, la dernière personne à laquelle on s’attendrait. Le Lord haussa les sourcils, surpris par l’ingéniosité du couple, mais se fit la réflexion que cette stratégie pourrait au final les mener à leur perte. Quelqu’un qui passait normalement inaperçu pouvait être quelqu’un de facile à corrompre, ou du moins assez facile à impressionner pour qu’il lui révèle l’emplacement du refuge de ses ennemis. Après encore quelques instants de réflexion, un sourire mauvais vint étirer les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres : oui, bien sûr, la réponse était évidente. Peter Pettigrow.

Après avoir congédié Severus, Voldemort décida de s’occuper personnellement de la recherche de Pettigrow, et fut assez déçu en découvrant que celui-ci n’avait même pas pris la peine de se cacher. Sa déception fut d’autant plus grande, quand il lui suffit d’un seul  _ Doloris _ pour que le pathétique sorcier se mette à lui révéler où se trouvaient les Potter. Il aurait aimé le voir se tordre de douleur à ses pieds plus longtemps, le suppliant de l’épargner, avant de lui dire ce qu’il voulait savoir… Le spectacle avait été bien trop court à son goût, et il n’en tira aucun plaisir.

En plus de l’emplacement des époux Potter, Pettigrow lui avait aussi confié tout ce qu’il savait sur l’Ordre du Phénix, ses membres, et les prochaines actions et contre-attaques que ses opposants et Dumbledore prévoyaient. Bien qu’il n’avait retiré aucune satisfaction en interrogeant le lâche, il était indéniable que l’ex-Gryffondor venait de lui fournir des informations en or pour la suite de ses opérations. Même si il était peu probable que Peter lui ait menti, au vu de la terreur dans son regard, Voldemort ne pouvait se permettre d’échouer : ainsi, il avait transplané en tenant Pettigrow par le col, et l’avait enfermé dans la cave d’une vieux manoir abandonné, qui lui servait de lieu de torture. Il le laisserait moisir ici quelques jours, le temps de récupérer un flacon de Veritaserum auprès de Severus, avant de l’interroger à nouveau.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Début octobre 1981, après avoir vérifié toutes les informations qu’il avait reçues de Pettigrow, Voldemort avait envoyé quelques éclaireurs à Godric’s Hollow, pour s’assurer que les Potter y étaient bien présents. En parallèle, il avait demandé à Severus de continuer ses investigations, afin d’en savoir plus sur le rejeton Potter.

Alors qu’il retournait enquêter, le Maître des Potions ne put s'empêcher de s’inquiéter concernant la suite des événements : en rapportant les paroles de la Prophétie à son Maître, il avait sans doute signé l’arrêt de mort de celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie.

Pour ce qui était de Pettigrow, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne savait toujours pas ce qu’il devait en faire. Il était un piètre combattant et le sorcier lui avait déjà révélé tous les secrets qui étaient en sa possession, et dont Voldemort aurait pu avoir besoin. L'ex-Gryffondor avait si peur de lui, qu’il se pliait en quatre pour combler le moindre de ses désirs, et ne cessait de le couvrir d’éloges. Bien que cela soit plus qu’agaçant par moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dit qu’il pourrait tirer profit de cette attitude soumise : pour pouvoir exercer un contrôle total sur le Gardien du Secret, il décida d’en faire un de ses Mangemorts. Ainsi, il s’assurait une obéissance totale de la part de Pettigrow. 

Quand Severus revint finalement de sa mission, à la mi-octobre, il prit immédiatement la direction du bureau où il savait trouver le mage noir. Il toqua à la porte puis entra, et trouva Voldemort qui l’attendait à côté de la cheminée, le regard perdu dans les flammes à l’intérieur de l’âtre. 

\- As-tu quelque chose pour moi Severus ? Demanda le Lord noir, toujours dos à son serviteur.

\- En effet monseigneur, confirma le Mangemort, le souffle un peu court. Je me suis renseigné sur Harry Potter. Maître, il n’a qu’un an et demi, lui dit Severus. Il est impossible qu’un enfant de cet âge vous batte : il n’a même pas encore de magie !

\- Pourtant, la Prophétie le désigne comme mon ennemi, lui rappela Voldemort sans regarder le Maître des Potions.

\- Cette prophétie a été annoncée par Sibylle Trelawney, fit remarquer Severus. Cette femme est plus une diseuse de bonne aventure qu’une grande devineresse, et il serait préjudiciable de prendre ce qu’elle dit pour argent comptant. De plus, je n’ai pu entendre qu’un morceau de la Prophétie. Il n’est pas impossible que notre interprétation soit erronée, du fait d’un manque d’information.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres poussa un soupir, semblant las des explications du Mangemort. Se tournant pour faire face à Severus, il lui lança un regard perçant.

\- Severus, dois-je comprendre que tu éprouves toujours des sentiments pour la Sang-de Bourbe ? Demanda-t-il.

Severus se tendit imperceptiblement et ne répondit pas. De toute évidence le Lord noir avait vu clair dans son jeu et mentir serait inutile, à moins qu’il ne désire recevoir le sortilège de  _ Doloris _ . Un silence pesant s’étira pendant encore quelques longues secondes, avant que Voldemort ne reprenne.

\- Depuis que tu as rejoint mes rangs, tu t’es montré être un Mangemort particulièrement fidèle et talentueux, et je ne peux que te féliciter pour cela. Pour autant, il y a bien quelque chose que tu sembles ne pas comprendre : il n’y a que le pouvoir qui compte. Continuer de t’attacher à cette femme est inutile et pathétique. Tu ferais mieux de l’oublier définitivement, car cet amour ne t’apportera rien, si ce n’est que de la souffrance.

Le Lord noir se tut un instant, laissant le temps à ses mots de faire leur effet sur le Maître des Potions, avant de se diriger vers le buffet à gauche de la pièce, et de dire d’un air détaché :

\- Tu peux disposer à présent, dit-il en se servant un verre de Whiskey Pur Feu.

Severus resta immobile encore quelques instants avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du bureau. S’il ne parvenait pas à convaincre son Maître d’épargner Lily, peut-être arriverait-il à convaincre Dumbledore de la sauver. 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Le 31 octobre 1981, la réunion stratégique des Mangemorts au manoir Malefoy venait de se terminer, et Lord Voldemort avait congédié ses fidèles après avoir passé de longues heures à leur expliquer la suite des évènements : ce soir-même, il se rendrait à Godric’s Hollow pour assassiner les Potter, et ainsi, déjouer la Prophétie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se redressa dans son siège, rassemblant les parchemins des rapports de missions effectuées par ses adeptes, quand il remarqua que Pettigrow n’avait pas quitté sa chaise depuis la fin de la réunion.

\- As-tu quelque chose à me dire Pettigrow ? Demanda-t-il, espérant que son nouveau Mangemort serait bref.

\- _**Maître**_ , pas que je remette en cause votre puissance, mais êtes-vous sûr de vouloir effectuer votre plan cette nuit ? Que se passerait-il si les choses tournaient mal ? Demanda Pettigrow le regard baissé vers le sol.

\- Bien que tu sois un lâche jusqu’au bout des ongles, tu m’as bien servi Pettigrow et je crois t’avoir récompensé à juste titre pour tes services, dit Voldemort en se levant pour s’approcher de l’ex-Gryffondor, le visage à demi dissimulé par son masque. Je pense que mon geste prouve amplement que je te trouve digne de confiance, mais si, comme tu le dis les choses tournaient mal, il serait préférable que tu disparaisses. Tu es le Gardien du Secret des Potter : il serait étrange que tu sois en vie alors que tes amis sont décédés. Trouve quelqu'un pour porter le chapeau à ta place, fais-toi oublier, puis, après un certain temps, essaye de me retrouver. Je suis sûr que tu es assez mâlin pour ne pas prendre le risque de me désobéir, n’est-ce pas Queudver ? 

\- Bien sûr  _**Maître** _ , je me montrerai digne de votre confiance, dit le Mangemort en s’inclinant bien bas.

Le Lord noir ne put s’empêcher de se pincer l’arrête du nez par-dessus son masque, exaspéré par le comportement du Mangemort. Il avait prévu de revoir son plan une dernière fois avant de partir pour le mettre à exécution, mais force était de constater que cela allait devoir encore attendre un peu. Prenant le manque de réponse de son  Maître comme un signe lui disant qu’il pouvait partir, Pettigrow se dirigea vers la sortie, croisant Severus Rogue qui entrait dans la salle de séjour. L’ex-Gryffondor s’empressa de quitter la pièce, n’osant pas regarder le Maître des Potions dans les yeux, alors que celui-ci l’ignorait royalement, avançant d’un pas décidé jusqu’à se tenir devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Que veux-tu Severus ? Demanda le Mage noir avec un soupir.

\- Alors vous allez vraiment les tuer ? Demanda Severus, le visage impassible.

\- Évidemment que je vais les…, commença à dire Voldemort, avant de s’interrompre en comprenant où voulait en venir le Mangemort, et de laisser échapper un soupir las. Tu continues de penser que je devrais épargner cette Sang-de-Bourbe ? Demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique.

\- Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous voulez assassiner son fils, mais vous n’avez aucun intérêt à …

Severus n’avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Voldemort ayant comblé la mince distance qui les séparait, sa baguette en if pointée sur la jugulaire du Maître des Potions.

\- Si tu tiens tant à cette femelle, je peux m’arranger pour t’aider à la rejoindre de l’autre côté du Voile. Tu n’as qu’un mot à dire Severus, et je m’exécuterai avec grand plaisir, dit le Lord, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Severus plissa les lèvres, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de son  _ **Maître** _ , qui abaissa sa baguette après quelques instants, se détournant du Mangemort pour lancer un  _ Tempus.  _

\- Et maintenant, je suis en retard. Tu remercieras Lucius et Narcissa pour leur hospitalité, je vous contacterai plus tard. J’aurai bientôt de nouvelles missions pour vous, et j’ose espérer que d’ici là tu auras arrêté de te languir d’une femme qui ne t’aime pas.

Lord Voldemort quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui le Maître des Potions, qui resta muet, les mâchoires serrées pour s’empêcher de dire quelque chose qui lui vaudrait de se recevoir un  _ Endoloris _ . Son seul espoir à présent, était que Dumbledore avait tenu sa parole, et avait prévenu les Potter de la traîtrise de Pettigrow. Plus que tout, il espérait que Lily l’avait écouté, et s’était mise à l’abri. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

En cette nuit fraîche d’Halloween, Godric’s Hollow était un village comme les autres : les enfants se préparaient à mettre leurs costumes pour ensuite demander des bonbons aux voisins comme le veut la tradition avec la formule  _ “Trick or Treat !”. _ Dans ce petit village, tout le monde se connaissait, et tous savaient déjà dans quelle maison les enfants voudraient se rendre en premier : celle des Potter. Leur maison était décorée de citrouilles et de chauves-souris, et la lumière des guirlandes aux ampoules orange et noires se reflétait sur la neige. Les autres décorations bougeaient au rythme du vent, et des fois, les enfants affirmaient les voir se déplacer d’elles-mêmes.

Jamais auparavant les habitants n’avaient connu de famille aussi respectable que les Potter. Le père, James, était policier dans la ville voisine bien que personne ne l’y ait vu en service. La mère, quant à elle, était médecin dans le village, et les personnes qui étaient allées la voir avaient été conquises, aussi bien par son professionnalisme, que par sa bonté. Le couple Potter fut très vite accepté au sein du village, et les habitants ne manquèrent pas de leur rendre visite pour rencontrer leur petit garçon, Harry, qui connut autant de succès que ses parents.

James regardait par la fenêtre les enfants courir dans les rues, se regroupant pour avoir plus de bonbons lorsqu’il entendit un rire derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit Lily avec une boule de poils dans ses bras, qui gardait la tête cachée contre l’épaule de sa femme. Intrigué, il s’approcha d’elle, et finit par reconnaître son fils dans un costume de chat tigré, des moustaches dessinées sur les joues, et à qui Lily avait lancé un glamour pour que ses yeux paraissent fendus.

\- Si je ne savais pas qu’il s’agissait d’Harry, j’aurais pensé que tu tenais McGonagall dans tes bras ! La ressemblance est frappante ! S’exclama James, en déposant un baiser sur la tête de son fils.

Lily éclata de rire et répondit :

\- Jamais je n’oserai porter le professeur McGonagall dans mes bras ! Mais je dois avouer qu’il y a une ressemblance.

James retourna à la fenêtre en entendant la sonnette retentir dans la maison, tandis que Lily retournait en cuisine, Harry dans les bras.

\- Les enfants sont venus par dizaines ! Tu as laissé les bonbons dans le garde-manger ? Demanda James.

\- Oui, et il y a des muffins pour les adultes ! L’informa Lily.

James descendit dans le garde-manger, et trouva aisément lesdits bonbons et muffins. Il bénit Merlin pour avoir une femme aussi prévenante, puis remonta le tout avant d’ouvrir la porte.

Les enfants affichèrent de grands sourires en le voyant, avant de prononcer la formule magique d’une seule voix. James leur sourit en retour, et tendit à chacun une poignée de bonbons, proposant un muffin aux parents. Certaines familles s’en allèrent pour continuer la collecte de friandises, tandis que d’autres restèrent discuter de tout et de rien avec les Potter, savourant juste le fait d’être entre voisins, une des mamans présentes roucoulant en voyant Harry dans son costume.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Lily venait de coucher Harry, James ressentit une sorte de perturbation au niveau de la barrière magique qui protégeait le village. Il attendit quelques secondes mais ne ressentant rien de plus, il pensa avoir rêvé, et décida de monter souhaiter une bonne nuit à son fils, avant d’aller lui-même se coucher. Il irait vérifier la barrière magique demain, afin de confirmer que ce n’était en effet qu’un affaiblissement temporaire, et non pas un sorcier passé dans les environs.

Il était au pied de l'escalier quand la sensation revint pour la seconde fois. Deux fois en moins de cinq minutes, même pour un dysfonctionnement, ce n’était pas normal ! Sans hésitation, James enfila ses chaussures, empocha sa baguette, et sortit de la maison pour aller dans la rue. Il fixait l’horizon, plissant les yeux pour essayer de percevoir la raison de ces alertes. C’est à ce moment qu’il l’aperçut. Il était au bout de la rue, seul, vêtu d’une cape sombre qui masquait son visage, s’avançant inexorablement vers leur maison. James n’eut pas à réfléchir longtemps avant de savoir de qui il s’agissait, l’aura noire qui l’entourait étant assez significative pour la faire paniquer, car elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

**Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

James resta immobile deux longues secondes avant de se retourner, et de se ruer vers la maison, ses premiers pas chancelants, baguette en main, déterminé à sauver sa famille.

Comment avait-il pu les trouver ?! Seul Peter, le Gardien du Secret, était au courant de leur cachette ! … Se pouvait-il que Snivellus avait eu raison à propos de son ami ? Qu’il les avait vendus à Voldemort ?

Il ouvrit violemment la porte, tout en hurlant :

\- Cours Lily !  **_IL_ ** est ici, prends Harry et fuis le plus vite possible !

Il ne put en dire plus, sentant l’aura menaçante du mage noir derrière lui. James se retourna, se demandant intérieurement comment Voldemort avait mis aussi peu de temps pour parcourir la distance qui les avait séparés, mais n’eut pas le temps de tergiverser davantage, un éclair vert le frappant en pleine poitrine dans la seconde qui suivit. Il se sentit tomber, et vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres passer devant lui, sans lui accorder un regard. Sa dernière pensée fut pour sa tendre épouse, Lily, et son fils adoré, Harry.

Voldemort continua d’avancer, laissant derrière lui le cadavre de James Potter. L’effet de surprise avait fonctionné : l’homme ne s’était pas attendu à le voir ici, mais plutôt que de l’affronter, James Potter avait préféré prévenir sa femme de son arrivée. Le Lord noir était déçu : il aurait pensé qu’en tant qu’un des membres les plus célèbres de l’Ordre, Potter serait plus difficile à vaincre que cela. Peut-être que la Sang-de-Bourbe serait plus tenace.

Il monta les marches avec lenteur, prenant bien soin de les faire grincer à chacun de ses pas. La Née-moldu n’avait pas encore quitté la maison, puisque le Lord noir n’avait pas entendu le craquement singulier d’une personne qui transplane. Seul quelqu’un de la maison Gryffondor pouvait être aussi têtu ou irréfléchi, pour ne pas fuir alors qu’on lui avait explicitement demandé de le faire. Cela n’était-il pas la preuve que le courage était synonyme de stupidité ? Ouvrant la porte de la chambre d’enfant, Voldemort trouva Lily Potter acculée au fond de la pièce avec le bébé dans les bras.

Lily hoqueta en le voyant, et prit une inspiration tremblante en serrant son enfant contre elle. Elle avait compris qu’il était trop tard pour son mari. La femme aux cheveux roux sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle les ravala, ne voulant pas donner le plaisir à cet être abject de la voir pleurer. Elle était le dernier obstacle entre son fils et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il était hors de question que Voldemort prenne la vie d’Harry sous ses yeux. La jeune maman se redressa, la tête haute, et lança un regard de défi à son ennemi, qui la regarda, intrigué.

\- Ne faites pas un pas de plus, ordonna-t-elle d’un ton ferme.

\- Vous pensez réellement que je vais écouter les paroles d’un être aussi pathétique que vous ? Demanda rhétoriquement Voldemort, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur la partie visible de son visage à demi masqué. Ne perdons pas plus de temps, voulez-vous, lui dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en s’avançant inexorablement de Lily Potter. Vous me laissez le tuer, et je pourrais peut-être envisager de vous laisser retourner auprès de votre très cher Ordre du Phénix. 

\- Vous avez déjà tué mon mari : il est hors de question que je vous laisse aussi prendre la vie de mon fils ! Répondit Lily d’une voix tranchante. 

\- L’amour est une faiblesse qui causera votre perte Mme Potter.

\- Et c’est ce même sentiment qui vous barrera la route !

Voldemort resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette. L’insubordination de cette femme l’insupportait : comme pouvait-elle croire qu’un enfant puisse le battre ?

\- Écartez-vous, je ne le répéterai pas, lui dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d’une voix glaciale à présent, et le regard dur.

\- Plutôt mourir, siffla Lily, son sang bouillant de rage, et une expression déterminée sur le visage.

_ \- Avada Kedavra ! _ S’écria Voldemort.

Le sortilège toucha Lily en pleine tête, et elle s’effondra au sol, tenant toujours fermement son bébé dans ses bras.

Harry gigota contre le corps inerte de sa mère, la regarda avant de lever les yeux vers Voldemort. Le mage noir se rapprocha du bambin, regardant de plus près son ennemi. Alors c’était donc lui qui était censé le mettre en échec. À l’heure actuelle, il était totalement inoffensif, mais en grandissant sous l’influence de Dumbledore, Harry Potter pourrait devenir une arme redoutable.

Saisissant le bébé à bout de bras, cçelui-ci émit un cri de protestation, n’appréciant guère d’être manipulé avec aussi peu de soin par le Mage noir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres posa le jeune enfant sur le lit, face à lui, et récupéra sa baguette, avant de l’appuyer contre la tête d’Harry.

\- N’y voit rien de personnel petit. C’est pour la bonne cause, lui dit-il d’un ton détaché.

Harry, les sourcils froncés de confusion, mordilla son poing alors qu’il regardait toujours sa mère. Le bambin poussa un petit cri, espérant sans doute attirer l’attention de sa mère, mais ne recevant pas de réponse, Harry se mit à geindre. Voldemort n’y prêta pas vraiment attention, se concentrant sur le sort qui allait tuer le bébé, quand une onde de magie l’atteignit, le faisant reculer d’un pas.

Le Lord regarda le bébé, les sourcils froncés de perplexité. Il lui semblait que c’était Harry Potter qui dégageait cette magie, ce qui était surprenant pour un enfant de son âge. Se concentrant pour analyser plus en détails la magie du bébé, le Mage noir fut des plus surpris par sa découverte.

\- Dis-moi Harry Potter, es-tu vraiment qui tu prétends être ? S’interrogea Voldemort dans un murmure. 

Harry lui donna pour seule réponse des pleurs et des cris : le stress de ce qu’il venait de se passer le rattrapait enfin, et il exprimait sa détresse à pleins poumons, laissant la seule personne encore vivante dans cette maison sans réponses…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour le chapitre de ce mois-ci chers lecteurs !  
> Nous espérons qu’il vous aura plu, et que vous attendrez le prochain avec impatience.  
> N’hésitez pas à nous laisser un commentaire, à nous donner vos réactions, vos remarques, ce que vous avez appréciez ou non, etc… C’est toujours utile pour nous, concernant la suite de la fiction, mais aussi pour des écrits futurs.  
> Nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée, et vous disons à la prochaine pour un prochain chapitre !  
> De gros bisous à vous, on vous embrasse très fort !
> 
> Artémia, Elisabeth, et Lilianna.


End file.
